


Jake McCartney and Crunchem Hall

by JacobChu



Category: Matilda (1996)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobChu/pseuds/JacobChu
Summary: A series of oneshots about my OC, Jake going to Crunchem Hall, his friendship with Matilda and more.
Kudos: 1





	1. part 1.

“Jake McCartney and Crunchem Hall”  
It was a lovely morning at Crunchem Hall, one of the very first ones there since the Trunchbull was run out of the school. The sun was shining, the students were congregating in the schoolyard awaiting another day at school. At the gate, cars were stopping to let students off at the school one-by-one. This day, amongst the normal number of cars was a new one, letting a new student out, a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes, named Jake McCartney. His family had just moved to the area over the summer and after finding that Crunchem Hall might be a good fit for him, enrolled him into the school. Jake shyly walked through the gate onto the school grounds with his backpack in tow. Stopping in the middle of the courtyard, he looked around to find students chattering amongst each other, laughing and having fun.  
Jake wasn’t sure wether or not he would experience what the other students were experiencing. He stood there thinking about what the school would be like until the bell rang to go inside the school. Making his way through the crowd of students, he ended up at the door, where he was greeted by the headmistress of the school.   
“Hello there,” the headmistress said “You must be Jake McCartney, the new student. I’m Ms. Honey, the headmistress of this school.”  
“Hi, Ms. Honey,” Jake replied nervously “N-Nice to meet you..”   
“Nice to meet you, too.” Ms. Honey replied “Don’t be nervous, you’ll have fun here. I’m sure of it.” With that, she led him into the building and to his homeroom, where after meeting his teacher, he sat at a table until school officially started. While his homeroom was a special education class, he would be going out to regular classes during the day.  
After the school day had started, he went to his first class of the day. The teacher had him come up to the front of the class where he was introduced to the students, was assigned a seat and began his work. The first subject of the day, social studies, which was Jake’s favorite subject, went pretty well, as did the rest of the morning classes until it was time for lunch.   
In the lunchroom, Jake, who had brought his own lunch went into the lunchroom, and was scouting out a place to sit and eat, he looked and looked until he heard a voice calling out.   
“Hey!” The voice said. Jake looked around with a puzzled look on his face, wondering where the voice was coming from.   
“Hey!” The voice said again, Jake looked once again and this time found where the voice was coming from. A girl who was a little older than him with a red ribbon in her hair was calling out to him and motioning for him to come sit with her and her friends. The girl of course, was Matilda Wormwood, but Jake didn’t realize this. He went over and sat with the group of students, and as he was taking his lunch out of his lunchbox, the girl spoke up.   
“Hello,” she said “Are you Jake McCartney?”   
“Yes,” Jake replied “How do you know my name?”  
“Ms. Honey told me,” she said “I’m Matilda, Matilda Wormwood, Ms. Honey adopted me a while ago.”  
“Hi, Matilda.” Jake said pulling his peanut butter and jelly sandwich out of its ziplock bag.  
“Are you new around here?” Matilda asked   
“Yes, my mom, dad, and I moved here not too long ago.”   
Matilda nodded and the two had a long chat until the bell rang and they went on to their classes.   
Matilda believed that she had made a good first impression on Jake, as Ms. Honey had instructed her to talk to him and make him feel welcome, feeling that he might not be as nervous on his first day if he had someone of his age group to speak to.  
At the end of the day, when Jake had packed up his supplies in his backpack, Matilda was there at the classroom door, ready to walk him out of the school and to the car that he’d be going home in that day.   
After getting in the car, fastening his seatbelt, his mother asked “What is her name?” Referring to Matilda, who had walked him to the car. Jake told his mother and his mother says “It was nice of her to walk you out, I hope you told her ‘Thank you’” she said  
“Yes, I did, mom.” He replied. He had a pretty decent first day at Crunchem Hall and had hoped to have an even better day the next day.


	2. chapter 2

“Jake’s Friends”

Jake McCartney had been attending Crunchem Hall for a week and he had been doing very well. The teachers liked him, the students liked him because he was hilarious, and he had made a few friends for that reason. Everyday when he got to school, he would look forward to seeing and being with his friends, though Matilda Wormwood, one of his friends was in a higher class than him, he would see her at lunch, recess and after school had ended. One fine day, Jake had just gone to recess and was walking around the playground, when Matilda walked up to him.   
“Hi, Jake.” Matilda greeted  
“Hi, Matilda” Jake replied  
“How are you?” Matilda asked  
“I’m good.” Jake said “Just going to classes, doing work and being pretty funny when I can be funny!”  
Matilda nodded   
The two friends talked about their day and then, Jake went off to play while Matilda sat under a shady tree and began to read a book.   
Sometime after that, Jake was at lunch. He had just sat down to eat his turkey sandwich when Bruce Bogtrotter, another of his new friends sat next to him. After comparing what both had for lunch that day they began to talk about what they do at home.  
“Well,” Jake said “I watch TV, play video games, play outside, ride my bicycle, do my homework of course and that’s it.”  
Bruce was amazed at how many things Jake does at home.  
“Did you do all that stuff before you came here?” He asked   
“Yes.” Jake replied “I even played with some friends from my old street before I moved here.” He then held up a piece of red velvet cake and asked “Want to half?”   
“No, thanks, Jake.” Bruce said “I’ve had enough for quite a while” he was remembering how the Trunchbull had made him consume a whole chocolate cake in front of all the students once. Jake knew about this because Matilda had told him all about it. With that, Jake ate his slice of cake and after the bell had rang, the two friends went off to their next class.   
After the school day had ended and Jake went home, he went into his bedroom and began to draw after talking into his cassette tape recorder. He was drawing pictures of him and his new friends that he had made at Crunchem Hall.  
First, he drew a picture of himself with Matilda, then he drew a picture of himself with Bruce Bogtrotter, finally he drew a picture of himself with Lavender. After he had finished drawing his pictures, he put them in his binder, and went off to dinner. He did not have to worry about doing any homework that night for it was Friday night and that meant his favorite day of the week, Saturday was tomorrow.  
Next morning, Jake woke up when he was ready, watched some cartoons on tv while waiting for his mother and father to get up.   
After finishing his breakfast, he got dressed and went outside to walk around in the front yard. It was while he was walking around the yard, he noticed that somebody was walking up the sidewalk, someone he knew. Jake could not tell who it was at first, but as the person grew closer and closer, he could tell who it was…It was Matilda!  
What is Matilda doing in this neighborhood? Jake thought to himself, he had never seen any of his friends from school come to his street before. He was wondering wether he should go back inside the house or if he should just keep talking into his tape recorder and hope that Matilda did not see him. After all, his mentality was that school was at school and home was at home, also believing that the two should never, ever cross over with each other.   
Matilda, on the other hand was walking up the street, having gotten out of the house to get some fresh air. Getting closer and closer to Jake’s house, she saw that Jake was in the yard and took it upon herself to go see him and see how his weekend was going thus far.  
As Jake was still wondering what to do, Matilda entered his yard, waved at him, and walked up to him.  
“Hi, Jake.” She said “How’s your day so far?”  
“Hiya, Matilda.” Jake replied “It’s going good, thanks.”  
“What are you doing?” Matilda asked  
“I’m, uh, talking into my tape recorder.” Jake replied holding his tape recorder up.  
“Is it fun to talk into it?” Matilda asked  
“Yes, it is.” Jake said “I talk about whatever I want to talk about in it, mostly. One time though, I put it up to the TV and recorded the sound from it on to the tape!”  
Matilda laughed at that last fact. “You seem to like it!” She said.   
Jake nodded. “I’ve been out here ever since my cartoons ended this morning. Later, I’m going to get my bike and ride up to the end of the road and back.”  
“You have a bike?” Matilda asked  
“Yes, a stingray!” Jake answered with a smile on his face.  
Matilda just smiled. She then told Jake about a book she recently read and he told Matilda about the recent issue of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book he had read.  
Matilda then went on her merry way, and Jake began to talk into his tape recorder again, this time he talked about his visit from Matilda.   
Later, Jake rode his stingray bicycle up and down the road he lived on. While he was doing that he began to think about how he had already made some good friends at Crunchem Hall such as Matilda and Bruce. He also wondered why oh why he didn’t have his binder with his drawing out there with him as he was going to give the drawing he had drawn of himself and Matilda to her when she visited him earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jake’s Afternoons and Weekend”

Jake McCartney loves being with his friends at Crunchem Hall, but he also enjoys having time to himself after school to decompress and relax after a long day. In his bedroom, he’ll sit or lay down upon his bed and rest. Sometimes, he’ll watch a movie on his television, other times he’ll play a video game or two. Sometimes, he’ll even take a nap after arriving home from school. Whatever he does, home is where he likes to be the most.  
One fine day, Jake came home from Crunchem Hall, feeling rather tired, so after putting his backpack down, and taking his tennis shoes off, he crawled into bed and went off to sleep.  
When he woke up, it was time for dinner, so he sleepily went into the kitchen, got his dinner, put it on a tray and took it into his bedroom to eat. Whilst eating he watched a show on tv, nothing special, just Jeopardy. Why would he watch a show like that? Because there was usually nothing else to watch at that time of the day on the antenna ears that were on top of his tv set.  
Other than that, it was business as usual that day.  
The next day, when he arrived home from school, he laid in his bed, thinking about how well his day had gone. His classes were fine, he saw his friends, and nothing annoyed or upset him. Finding himself unable to get to sleep, he decided to go play out in the yard for a little while until dinnertime. While he was outside, blowing bubbles from a container of bubble potion, his mother came outside to ask him something.  
“Jake,” she asked “What do you want for dinner?”  
Jake thought for a second and asked “What can we have?”  
She told him his options, pizza, tacos, or spaghetti.  
Jake was apparently hungry for spaghetti, as that’s what he told his mother.   
“That’s what your father wanted, too,” she replied “Y’all are just alike.”  
Jake did not know what she meant by that and resumed blowing his bubbles.   
Later after dinner, and after doing his homework, Jake went into his bedroom to play some video games.   
This time, he decided to play a baseball video game on his DreamCube. He was deep into playing his baseball game, leading the game thirteen to one. All he had to do was get the next three outs and he’d win the game. The first two batters in the opposing team’s lineup went down on strikes, then just as the third batter came up, his mother told him to turn the game off and take a bath. Being the rule-follower that he is, he turned it off and went off to take a bath.  
The next day was Saturday, so, as Jake did not have to go to school, he went to the grocery store with his mother, while his father was sleeping in. Jake liked going to the grocery store, he liked to walk around and get things that were needed for the week ahead, and sometimes if he had been good at school all week, he would be able to get a comic book from the rack near the bookshelves where books were being sold.  
That day, Jake had gotten a brand new issue of Sonic, his favorite comic book, and was eagerly awaiting to get home so he could read it.  
After getting that, cereal, potato chips, drinks and more, he and his mother checked out. After checking out and paying for everything, they went to get lunch from a fast food restaurant and went home.   
Later, while Jake was at home, he was happily eating his cheeseburger and reading his brand new comic, until there came a knock on the front door, it was his next door neighbor, Jayce who wanted to know if Jake could come out and play baseball in his backyard with him. Since Jake had finished his lunch, he did just that, went out and played baseball in his backyard with his friend.  
It was great fun playing baseball, he and Jayce would pretend that they were on a professional baseball team and would have many fantasy games against the other teams in the “Major Leagues” as well as some imaginary teams, such as the “Chicago Chili Dogs”  
Sometime, after the two friends had stopped playing baseball, and went home, Jake was sitting on the couch watching some cartoons on TV, when the telephone rang. His mother went up to the phone and answered it.  
“Hello?” She answered-pause-“Oh, yes, Ms. Honey!”-pause-“It is?”-pause-“He’s what? Really? He’ll just love that! He likes being with his friend. I’m sure he’ll come!”-pause “Right! I’ll tell him and then have him call her. Thank you, goodbye.” She hung the phone up, walked over to Jake, asked him to either turn the sound on the TV off or turn the television off for just a minute.  
“Am I in trouble?” Jake asked nervously  
“Oh, no” his mother replied “Miss Honey just called to tell me that your friend, Matilda has invited you to her birthday party next weekend.”  
“Really?” Asked Jake  
“Yes.” His mother replied  
“Well, then,” Jake said pausing for a minute to rub his chin, then continuing once he had finished doing that, “I’d love to!”   
“Great!” His mother said “You call Matilda tomorrow and tell her you’re coming, and start thinking about what you’re going to get her for her birthday, okay?”  
Jake nodded, and unmuted the television so he could go back to his cartoon that he was watching.  
The next afternoon, Jake went over to the telephone, looking at a sticky note that his mother had written down Matilda’s phone number on so he could call and tell Matilda that he was coming to her birthday party. Normally, Jake does not like to call people on the telephone, save for his grandparents, but today, he had to call his friend.  
After working up the courage to do so, he picked up the phone, dialed Matilda’s phone number. It rang for a little bit, then Matilda answered the phone.  
“Hello?” She answered.  
“Hi, is this Matilda Wormwood?” Jake asked  
“This is she.” Matilda replied  
“Hi, Matilda, this is Jake. Listen, I just called to tell you that I’m coming to your birthday party next weekend.”  
“You are?” Matilda asked  
“Yes, I am.” Jake replied  
“Great! I’ll have Ms. Honey call your mom tomorrow with the details. Thanks for calling!”  
“You’re welcome!” Jake said “Bye-bye.”  
“Goodbye.” Matilda replied  
They both hung up. Now all Jake had to worry about was figuring out what to get her for her birthday before the next weekend…


End file.
